Imprisoned
by Astauand
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go to Poland on vacation with their parents, but soon after the Germans invade and are the cause of their parents' death. Now being held in German captivity what are they going to do? Will they escape? This will forever change these young boys' lives. WWII AU.
1. Prologue

Matthew watched as the building in front of him burned. He had only gone out to get a newspaper for his father, just barely two buildings down. He saw as the building in front of him slowly go down, crashing within itself. The crowd around him shrieking and hollering as the building fell.

Matthew then saw a large figure appear through the smoke, limping toward the entrance of the hotel. Soon after the figure fell, due to debris crashing upon him. Matthew smile of hope disappeared and was replaced with forming tears within the corners of his eyes. He fell to his knees as he saw firemen coming through the large crowd, no doubt trying to stop the raging fire.

As he wept on the floor he heard coughing and running footsteps coming from the broken down building. Gasps and small chatter came from the crowd as he heard the footsteps become closer and closer. A hand was set upon his shoulder which caused him to look up at the sudden physical contact.

Alfred covered in ash and dust, gave Matthew a small smile and told him, "You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

Mathew returned the smile, but then heard Alfred fall into a coughing fit. Concerned for his brother he quickly stood up and helped his brother stand as he continued to cough.

"Are you alright?" Matthew said keeping Alfred on his two feet.

"Y-yeah, just that my throat hurts," Alfred said forcing his vocal cords.

"Are mom and dad…?"

Alfred sighed, stood up and answered the question sincerely, "Y-yeah they're gone."

Matthew looked over to Alfred as if he didn't understand what he had just said, with even more tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Matt, let's go get something to eat, I think I have a couple of z's in my pocket here," he said digging into his pocket, calling the currency z's because of his inability to pronounce them by the correct name.

"I-I think we should get you to a doctor first, you were, and are, coughing seriously bad," Matthew commented.

"No I'm…" Alfred said before he began coughing once more.

"Yeah, we're getting you to a doctor," Matthew said determinedly.

The two boys began to walk through the large crowd that was running and screaming due to the attack going on. Matthew who was leading the two had no idea where he was going and decided to ask a nearby man.

"Sir," Matthew said tugging on the man's shirt.

The man turned around with scowl looking down on the two boys. Matthew gaped as the German soldier examined the two boys.

"Schuster! Komm her Ich glaube, ich habe ein Paar!" the German soldier yelled as his partner walked to his side.

"Sorry for bothering you sir, me and my brother will be just on our way," Matthew said timidly while turning around.

Matthew and Alfred didn't even take a step forward before they were picked up and taken away by the two soldiers.


	2. Chapter 1

"Here's your cell, you little runts," sneered the German soldier, who threw the two small twins into a cell. The soldier took one last dirty look at the two small boys whose faces were filled with despair and anger.

Alfred had stood up from where they had been thrown, and pounced towards the tall, stern soldier. "You can't keep us locked up like animals!" Alfred yelled as he was sending weak punches onto the highest point on the soldier's body he could reach, the upper leg.

The soldier kicked Alfred back into the cell, walked out of the door, and locked the door behind him. "Shut up and be a good boy, wouldn't want Krampus showing up, now would we?" the soldier said sarcastically as he started to chuckle into the distance.

Matthew had been shaking the whole time, and didn't say anything until he couldn't hear the wretched laugh of the soldier who threw him into the rusty cell. Matthew then looked over to Alfred who had just sat there with his head dug into his knees ever since the soldier had kicked him. "Al, are you ok?" asked Matthew with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Matt…" said Alfred quickly changing Matthew's expression from worry to confusion. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out of this mess earlier," he continued as he lifted his head giving off a serious look.

Matthew had noticed that not only was there a sign of fear behind Alfred's serious face, but that his nose was bleeding. "Alfred, your nose is bleeding, c'mon let me help you…" Matthew said as he cautiously used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood that was dripping out. "Tilt your head back, Al," he said helping Alfred adjust the angle of his head, "seriously, are you ok?" he continued.

"I 'm n'w!" Alfred said as Matthew pinched his nose to halt the bleeding.

"Heh, that's the Alfred I know," Matthew said with a small smile. After a few moments of silence, Matthew had remembered what the soldier had said to Alfred before he left, "H-hey Al, do you think that Santa will come this year, even if we are locked up in here?" he said with a bit of hope.

Alfred's nose had stopped bleeding and he placed his head back into a normal position. "I hope so! I think I've been pretty good this year, but you're always good Matt. I don't think you've ever made it on the naughty list!" he said enthusiastically thinking about Santa Claus.

"But will Santa know that we're here? Mom and Dad can't tell him because they're…they're"

"Don't worry about it! Santa knows everything right? Plus, I promise Santa's gonna come, if we're in here or not! He has to!" Alfred excitedly cut in.

"I guess you're right, let's go to sleep, I'm getting kinda tired," Matthew yawned along with rubbing his right eye with his fist.

"You can go ahead, someone needs to keep an eye out for those mean old guys, I'm not that tired anyway," Alfred said as he gave Matthew a large smile.

"Okay, but when I wake up, you go to sleep, and I'll stay up, we'll take turns," Mathew clarified before setting his head on Alfred's legs using them as a pillow.

"Fair enough, heroes do need their sleep," Alfred said proudly.

"Hmph," commented Matthew, as he slowly dozed off.

Alfred sat there with Matthew as the night drew on, getting colder, lonelier. He pondered how they would escape and get out of the god awful prison. He wanted to be home for Christmas, for Mattie. Alfred didn't want to wake him so he let him rest; he tried to stay awake the whole night, but for the poor little boy who was frightened from the never ending dark of the cell and wickedness of the Germans it made it seem harder to say awake and soon dozed off.

When he woke up the early sun was just coming through the small window, casting a small shadow. Matthew was still asleep in the same position he was in last night.

After some time, the echoing of boots hitting against the concrete floor became closer and closer. Alfred stood up in order to confront the oncoming German soldiers. As soon as Alfred heard the keys jingle outside the cell door he clenched his fists preparing for what was to come.

When the door swung open, there were two visible soldiers entering through the door frame. The soldier to the right was the same one from before, a short blonde man who wasn't very patient. While on the left there was a tall man who also had blonde hair but was slicked back. The shorter man approached Alfred with a whip held in hand.

"Listen here brat, I don't have time for your shit today so if you would just kindly go with us, I won't have to discipline you," he said grabbing Alfred's upper arm.

"No!" Alfred shouted, as he retaliated from the soldier. He wasn't able to escape from the soldier's grasp but he was able to make him angry.

"I honestly don't want to waste my time with you, but I guess if you won't do as I say if don't discipline you," the German soldier said as he took Alfred's shirt off for what was about to come.

With all the noise Matthew woke up to the image of his brother shirtless, and the German soldier from yesterday raising his arm up with a whip in hand. Matthew also saw a German soldier standing in the doorway looking away from the scene. He soon heard a loud noise along with a shriek of pain behind it.

Mattie winces as he watches Alfred get whipped, he wants to say something but just can't, the tears just runs non-stopping down his face.

"Stop, dieses Recht jetzt," the tall German soldier said. "Verlassen. I will take the children with me, without your help."

The short man took a look at the tall guy, nodded and walked away muttering things in German. While this was happening Mattie was trying to get Alfred to stop crying.

"Al, are you ok?" Matthew said worriedly, he could see Alfred's once unmarred skin turn red as he continued to weep on the ground.

"Y-yeah, i-it was just a scratch, see?" Alfred said cautiously pressing down onto the reddened skin, "doesn't even hurt."

"Are you sure? It's red and you were crying," Matthew whispered as he helped Alfred off the ground.

"Crying? Heroes don't cry remember?"

Matthew looked over to his brother who had seemed to completely overcome all of the pain. He reached over for his shirt and helped Alfred get back into it.

"Komm mit mir, Kinder," said motioning for the children to come towards him.

Alfred bluntly refused to walk towards the German soldier, but Matthew took a step forward succumbing to the soldier.

Alfred had noticed Matthew movement and had asked him, "What are you doing?"

"He obviously asked us to go with him, I think we should, he did stop that mean guy from hitting you," Matthew whispered grasping Alfred's hand.

"But he works with those mean German guys, he's no doubt going to hurt us and more importantly you," Alfred said protectively.

"Yeah, but I got a good feeling about this guy, trust me on this Alfred," he said tugging on Alfred's arm.

After a small pause Alfred sighed and said a small "Fine," before walking with the tall German soldier, Matthew not too far behind still holding onto Alfred's hand.


End file.
